Avatar: The Untold Stories
by 12kirby12
Summary: Well, this is a co-write story between my friend Dare2dream00 and myself. Yay! Anyways, this is the story of our two OCs. Adele is D2D's; Rin is mine. And of course the 'Gaang' will make an appearance, don't worry!  R&R, please! Thank you and enjoy!
1. Setting out

Hello people of… Wherever you happen to be reading this from right now! I'm your host, 12kirby12 and this is an Avatar story!

Wow, that was cheesy. Anyways, I, 12kirby12, and Dare2dream00, otherwise known as D2D, are currently co-writing an Avatar story! –waits for wild cheering-

Thank you, thank you. Well, that's enough from me. Adele belongs to D2D. Rin belongs to yours truly. This story will be split in half. D2D writes one half, I write the other. Any questions? No? Then let's get on with the show!

* * *

Adele was practicing her waterbending in the warm spring day as the sun reached it's peak in the sky.

_Someday, I'm going to get out of the North Pole._ she thought to herself. _Go on an adventure, but this stupid war is holding me back. _She sighed as she manipulated the water to go back into the canal. Adele walked home as she pulled her dark brown hair into a braid.

Suddenly she was splashed by water. She looked around for the culprit and found a grinning girl of about six running off toward their home.

"KATEL!" Adele yelled at her younger sister, but she wasn't really mad, just kind of annoyed. Katel squealed with laughter as she out ran her big sister.

"You can't catch me Adele!" Katel teased. A sly smile found its way to Adele's face as she morphed a wall of ice to form in front of Katel.

"Can too!" Adele grinned as she swung her little sister and twirled her around.

"No fair Addy!" Katel giggled as Adele set her on her shoulders and ran home.

Adele's mother smiled at their too daughters as they sat down for lunch. Her father was off, helping the war effort with the other men of the village.

"Mom," Adele said after a silence. "I want to see the world." She said quickly.

"Adele, you know it's too dangerous for a girl your age-" Her mom started.

"Mom I'm sixteen, I'm a great Waterbender and you know it!" Adele argued.

"That doesn't make a difference, I don't want you to go off on your own."

"But I'll make friends, I want to go on an adventure, I can't _do_ that here." Her mother sighed and considered it.

"I suppose I can't stop you..." She decided after minutes. "And you _can_ take care of yourself. But I expect you to write every week."

"Thank you mom!" Adele giggled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going into her room and backing some meat, a map and some blankets in her satchel. She came back not a minute later.

"W-wait, you're leaving now?" her mom asked.

"Why not? The sooner the better." Adele shrugged, then 'oofed' slightly as Katel tackled her.

"Please don't go Adele!" She whimpered. "Daddy already left and who's gonna play with me!" Adele sighed and bent down to meet her sister's tearing eye level.

"I got to Katy." Adele said gently, "and I have something that I want you to keep safe for me until I come back alright?"

Katel sniffled and nodded. Adele handed her sister her most prized possession. Her small carved seal that her father carved and gave to her before he left.

"This is your seal, you told me never to touch it." Katel whispered, clutching it to her heart.

"Now I'm telling you to keep it safe for me. Okay?" Adele asked with a smile. A grin dawned the six year old's face as she hugged her.

"Okay!" She said. Adele then hugged her mom.

"Be safe dear." She said.

"I will mom," Adele assured.

Then she started off.

_Adventure here I come._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

F**lashback: about a month or so after Zuko's banishment**

_Rin walked down the hall to his Master's study. He knocked and waited for permission to enter.  
"Fire Lord Ozai." he said, walking into the study and standing beside the aforementioned Fire Lord. "We have intelligence whispers that there is a conspiracy against you. Ever since you banished your son last month, there have been rumors to overthrow you." he said.  
"Yes, I know. In fact, the snake behind them may very well be standing beside me now. You are about Zuko's age, are you not? Born within a month of each other, if I am not mistaken." the Fire Lord said, looking at Rin.  
"Yes, my lord, but I am not sure what that has to do with-"  
Ozai cut him off. "You are the traitor, Rin." he said coldly. "I have proof. As punishment for your treachery, you are hereby banished from the Fire Nation. Be lucky that is all you get. Now, go. Get out of my sight and away from my Kingdom. Far away."_

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**Abrupt end? Upset? Well, don't feel shy! Leave a review! Please?

Anyway, again, credit for first half goes to Dare2dream00! Thank you!


	2. Who is the One you Seek?

**Hi peoples! We're back!**

**Okay, this chapter is _really_ short… We apologize for that.**

**Enough from me… Here y'all go!

* * *

**

Rin scowled darkly as he thought back to the day of his banishment. He vowed to restore his rightful place as the Fire Lord's personal adviser.  
No matter the cost.  
He packed up his small knapsack and set off again. He had been walking for days now, without so much as a glimpse of the one he was seeking.  
_If I can just find him..._ he thought to himself. _If I could just... Verify that he is even alive... I might be able to reclaim my place._  
He put one foot in front of the other, carefully treading up the side of the mountain. His body was shivering and his breath grew short. He felt as if he could hardly breathe, yet he continued on. The desire, the _need _to reclaim his spot as royal Adviser was that great...  
_I have to find him. I have to find him._  
The chant grew into a whispered pledge. "I WILL find him. I WILL find him." Soon, he was shouting it from the mountain. "I HAVE to find him!"  
The cry grew around him, echoing off the chasms and mountain-side. Rin stood resolutely at the top of the mountain, where his contact had said to meet him.  
"Where is he?" he asked the man standing there. This particular man was of the Water Tribe... Northern, to be precise.  
"Search the skies..." the man said in a whispery voice. He looked too old to have climbed up the mountain alone. Rin looked around cautiously.  
"What do you mean?" he asked sharply.  
But the old man was gone...  
Outraged, Rin threw a rock, flinging it off the mountainside. "That doesn't help!" he shouted. The resulting tremors shook the snow from the peaks, causing an avalanche. Rin looked down upon the rushing snow and kicked more down the sides. He shook his head and headed back down.  
"I HAVE to find him... I HAVE to..."  
No matter the cost...

* * *

Adele walked through the nearest town, gazing at the blue mountains in the distance.

"Wow." She breathed in awe.

"Amazing, aren't they?" An elderly woman said from her stand.

"Yes ma'am." Adele nodded. "We don't have mountains like that in the North Pole."

"Forgive my curiosity," The woman said kindly. "But are you traveling alone?"

"Yes," Adele answered, tightening her shoulder strap.

"Aren't you a little young? There's a war going on you know."

Adele shrugged and walked on. "Maybe." she called back.

A little later, as she was roaming the market Adele was beginning to grow thirsty. She checked her money bag. _I can afford to spoil myself with some good tea._ she decided with a nod. _Just this once._ she added. She walked into a small tea shop and ordered a cup, and some cookies, then took a spot at the only empty table.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't the best... But isn't it worth a review anyways? Please? ^^**


End file.
